Another Normal Day
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Well, it's ok. It's so nice. It's just another day in paradise. Well, there's no place that I'd rather be. Brucas future. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


_Ok, so this is just a quick one-shot I wrote a while ago to the song Just Another Day In Paradise but since I'll already have a story called that I changed it. I'm just telling you this because I was clean out my computer and looking for it because my friend told me to write them a Brucas story for their birthday.) I hope you like it. I can say it's not my best but it's good. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing : ( but the kids, Tyler, Emma, Lilly and Heather. _

_Summary: Well, it's ok. It's so nice. It's just another day in paradise. Well, there's no place that I'd rather be. Brucas future. One-shot. _

_So this goes to my friends Casey and Megan (who are just a big Brucas fan as I am) as (belated) birthday presents. I know I'm getting it up now and it's about a month later since I told you I would post it. Sorry KC and Meg about that, but it's up now. So enjoy it please. _

* * *

**Another Normal Day**

By Denver (xoKissKissBangBangox)

**The kids screaming, phone ringing  
Dog barking at the mailman bringing  
That stack of bills - overdue  
Good morning baby, how are you?**

"James stop chasing Tyler around and sit down and finish your breakfast or you'll be late for school again." Brooke yelled at the eight and seven year olds, "Emma Marie Scott give me those scissors now. Your not allowed to cut Heather's hair. She's not your Barbie doll."

"But mommy. I need to cut some one's hair and my Barbie's don't have anymore hair." Five-year-old Emma complained, "I cut all the hair off."

"Well babe, you do not cut anyone's hair besides your Barbie's and the rest of the doll collection you have." Brooke laughed taking the scissors from Emma, "James and Tyler get your buts on those seats right now or you are going to school with no breakfast."

"Mommy." Cried three-year-old Heather.

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm hungry."

"Ok. Go sit in your seat and I'll give you some cheerios. James and Tyler one more time I'm going to have to tell you get into those seats now!"

"Mom he stole my game!" James complained.

"It was mine!" Tyler yelled back.

"Now it's mine." Brooke said grabbing the game from the boys' hand as the phone rang, "Now sit."

"Hey Karen…. Um.. Things are there crazy normal self around here and some how your son managed to sleep threw it all." Brooke laughed.

"Mommy Lilly peed on the floor!" Emma yelled from the toy room as Brooke and Lucas deemed it.

"Karen I have to go. Lilly decided it would be fun to pee on the floor. I'll call you when the older ones are in school and the younger ones are down for their nap." Brooke said hanging up the phone.

"Great." Brooke said grabbing a cloth to clean it up, "Boys five more minutes."

"Ok."

"Mommy!" laughed one and a half-year-old Lilly.

"Where's your diaper baby?"

"It icky."

"Yeah I know Lills. Now lets put that diaper back on." Brooke said trying to grab the naked girl.

"No me stay naked."

"Fine. I give up." Brooke said tiredly as she climbed up from the floor, "Emmy go tell daddy that it's time to get up."

"Ok." Haley said walking up the stairs with Lilly following behind.

"Tyler stop throwing cereal at James and Heather. Now you have five minutes to clean this up before you have to get on the bus."

"Do I have to?" Tyler complained.

"Ty now!"

"DADDY WAKE UP!" Emma yelled into one ear as Lilly did the same thing into the other ear.

"Girls what did I tell you about doing that?" Lucas asked sitting straight up.

"Not to." Lilly smiled her cute little dimple smile.

"And where are your clothes missy?" Lucas said as they walked out of the room.

"I don't like clothes."

"Ok." Lucas said not wanting to know the rest of the answer if he asked more questions.

"Heather can you do mommy a huge favor and go play with the dog, so I can get the mail?" Brooke said bending over to the three-year-olds height.

"Sure Mommy. Come on Sparky." Heather said running out the back door with the dog following behind.

"Bill, Bill and another bill." Brooke said going through the mail as the lights in the house went out, "Lucas!"

"Mommy!" Heather said running back into the house and grabbing on to Brooke's leg.

"Jump up babe." Brooke said picking up Heather, "James, Emma and Tyler grab your backpacks and Tyler today remember to bring your coat home. Emma you have to go today, no staying home."

"Lucas please don't tell me you forgot to pay the electric bill again?" Brooke asked trying to calm down Heather who was the worst when it came to being in the dark.

"I'm sorry I forgot. It's sitting on my desk at work."

"Good going." Brooke said.

"But mommy." Emma stomping into the kitchen, "I want to stay here with you."

"Please not today Em." Brooke said walking the kids outside to their driveway and waiting till the bus came for them.

"Good morning babe." Lucas said with a smile on his face while he kissed her cheek.

"You got to sleep in I had to get up with five kids."

"I needed that sleep. So tomorrow I'll get up with the bunch."

"We'll see about that."

**Got a half hour, quick shower  
Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour  
My funny face makes you laugh  
Twist the top on and I put it back**

"Shit!" Lucas yelled, "I'm running late."

"Daddy mommy said we aren't allowed to say that since Jamie said it in the car yesterday." Heather said.

"I know Babe, but parents are allowed to say it once in a while." Lucas said taking a sip of milk and spitting it all out, "Brooke when did that expire?"

"About two and a half weeks ago." Brooke laughed sticking her tongue out at Lucas, "I didn't have time to go food shopping yet."

"Daddy had funny face when he went kaboom with milk." Lilly laughed.

"Oh really Lils?"

"Uh."

"Luke go shower. I'll clean these two up." Brooke said taking Lilly out of her highchair, and putting her on the ground where she ran away like a crazy lady.

"I don't think I need one." Lucas said grabbing Heather away from Brooke who she was still attached to.

"Daddy's stinky." The little girl laughed.

"Fine. I'll go shower."

**There goes the washing machine  
Baby, don't kick it.  
I promise I'll fix it  
Long about a million other things**

"Mommy washer has bubbles like bath time." Lilly said playing in the suds coming out of the washing machine.

"Lilly run now to find daddy." Brooke said in a stern voice pointing to the door.

"But me play bubbles."

"I'll let you have a bubble bath later."

"Yeah!" Lilly said running over to where Lucas was getting ready for work, "Daddy machine has bubbles I got bubble bath."

"Where are the bubbles coming from?"

"Room." Lilly said pointing to the laundry room. Brooke was going to kill him for this. She's been begging him to buy her a new washing machine for the past months after this happened before.

"Ok." Lucas said walking as fast as he could into the laundry room.

"Luke this is why you should listen to me more often." Brooke said starting to clean things up as Lilly and Heather came running into the room and playing with the bubbles.

"Girls go play in your room."

"Bubbles?" Cried Lilly.

"I like bubbles daddy." Laughed Heather.

"Girls now." Brooke said knowing they'll do what she said to do.

"Babe we'll get a new one this weekend. Ok? Just calm down."

"Luke I can't." Brooke said stressing out, "I have to clean this up, clean up the mess Tyler made when he thought it would be fun to throw cheerios all over the kitchen, get Heather and Lilly ready for today, get Emma at school at one, then get the boys and make dinner."

"Brooke breath!" Lucas said, "Relax. If you want I'll get my mom to pick up the kids today. Just relax before you pass out."

"I know. I'll handle it."

"Ok, well I have to get going or I'll be jobless and that'll mean no more shopping for you." Lucas laughed, "Bye cheery, Bye girls."

"Bye daddy." The to voices said threw the door.

**Well, it's ok. It's so nice  
It's just another day in paradise  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the Lord every night  
For just another day in paradise**

"Kids come on!" Lucas screamed from upstairs, "It's time for bed."

"Dad why do I have to go to bed when they do?" Jamie complained, "I mean they're young and I'm eight."

"Jamie go and don't think about it Tyler." Lucas said knowing that Tyler will complain about it too.

"Lilly you have to let me put you in a diaper. It's bed time." Brooke said chasing Lilly around her room.

"Me naked."

"I know but please for mommy." Brooke begged.

"Fine." Lilly said giving up and grabbing her teddy bear and walking over to Brooke.

"That's mine!" Heather screamed hitting Emma in the face.

"No it's not!" Emma screamed back hitting Heather also.

"Girls. Break it up in here." Lucas said grabbing Heather, "Now get into bed. Since the rule is if you fight no bed time stories."

"Daddy we didn't fight." Heather said.

"Heath I had to pull you and Em apart. Now go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you'll get a story." Lucas said kissing the top of each of the girl's head.

"Daddy please read us a story." Emma asked.

"Not tonight girls. Now good night." Lucas said shutting the door almost all the way but leaving it open to let the light in.

"Are the girls a sleep?" Brooke asked as Lucas came into the room as she was putting Lilly into her crib.

"Yeah, but they're upset that they didn't get a story tonight."

"Why not?"

"I walked in to their room to find them hitting each other." Lucas said kissing Lilly's forehead as him and Brooke walked out of the room.

"Boys in bed now." Brooke said as her and Lucas walked into the boys room.

"Mom I'm to old to go to bed at 8:30." James complained.

"Jamie you need your sleep." Brooke said, "Now climb into that bed."

"Night boys." Lucas and Brooke said at the same time as they walked out of the room.

**Friday, you're late  
Guess we'll never make our dinner date  
At the restaurant you start to cry  
Baby, we'll just improvise  
Well, plan B looks like  
Dominoes' pizza in the candle light  
Then we'll tippy toe to our room  
Make a little love that's overdue**

**But somebody had a bad dream  
Mama and daddy  
Can me and my teddy  
Come in to sleep in between?**

"Brooke!" Lucas screamed upstairs, "We're already late. Just hurry up."

"I'm coming. It's not my fault Lilly wont get off me." Brooke said carrying a crying girl down the stairs, "Lilly go to Amanda."

"Come here Lilly." Amanda, their babysitter, said taking Lilly into her arms.

"Mommy!" cried Lilly kicking her way out of Amanda's arms and running over to Brooke.

"Lills I'll be back soon as possible. Now go have fun." Brooke said kissing the top of the girl's head.

"Mommy stay." Heather cried coming down the stairs.

"Brooke we have to leave now." Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Mommy." Rachel cried.

"Girls have fun. Amanda we should be home by 9."

"It's fine." Amanda said, "We'll have fun."

"Bye girls."

"Great Brooke we're an hour late." Lucas said walking out of the restaurant, "No wonder they gave away our table."

"It's not my fault that those girls wouldn't let me leave." Brooke laughed showing her dimple smile, "I guess they just love me more then you."

"Really?" Lucas said grabbing Brooke's sides, which caused her to scream.

"Lucas that tickles." Brooke laughed trying to pull his hands away.

"So your point is?"

"Stop it. Please?" Brooke said kissing Lucas as her stomach rumbled.

"Fine." Lucas said opening the door to Brooke's side of the car, "Pizza good?"

"Yummy!" Brooke said as Lucas laughed.

"This is good pizza!" Brooke laughed taking another bite of the pizza sitting on her plate.

"It taste like normal pizza."

"It's better then normal pizza." Brooke said taking another bite, "It's delicious!"

"Oh really?" Lucas said pulling Brooke to his lap and begins kissing her neck as he picks her up and they tiptoe towards their bedroom past the kid's room.

"Mommy, Daddy?" two small voices at the door asked.

"Hold on girls." Brooke said.

"Well then hurry up or something's going to eat us." Emma cried.

"Come here girls." Lucas said opening the door and taking a girl in each arm.

"Daddy they're going to eat us." Heather said holding on to Lucas as if her life depended on it.

"Who's going to eat you two?"

"The evil spiders Tyler and Jamie put in our room." Emma said grabbing on to Brooke.

"Girlies your dumb brothers are just trying to scare you. There are no spiders in your room." Brooke said rubbing Emma's curly brown hair.

"You sure?" Emma and Heather asked.

"I'm positive." Lucas said, "Now lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll do something to those boys."

"Really?" Heather smiled.

"Certainly." Brooke said as they all fell asleep.

**Yeah it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
and one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the Lord every night  
For just another day in paradise**

"James and Tyler get up and moving." Brooke said running into the boys room.

"It's to early." James complained.

"Up now. We're running really late." Brooke said running out of the room.

"Hey Lilly flower." Brooke said grabbing Lilly out of her crib.

"Mommy!" Lilly said giving Brooke a big hug.

"Morning baby." Brooke said kissing the blond hair's cheek.

"Orning." Lilly smiled.

"Come on girly lets go find daddy." Brooke said walking into the bedroom she shared with Lucas.

"Hey my pretty girls." Lucas said walking up from behind Brooke and Lilly.

"Morning Broody boy." Brooke said kissing him which got an 'ew' from Lilly, "Got the girls up yet?"

"Yeah. It took a while."

"Now come on we have to get back on task. It's just another normal day in paradise. I wouldn't have it any other way."

_

* * *

__Ok, so how'd you like it? I was going to make this two parts but I decided to just make it a one-shot. I think it works better. So tell me what you thought._

_I wanted to let you know that Damn Regrets should be finished by or on Halloween, also the next chapter for A Holiday In The Sun should be up by then too. So keep a look out for that. _

_Peace, Denver._


End file.
